


Decepticon High comand

by Creatively_Written



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Handcuffs, M/M, Multi, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:48:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23618536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creatively_Written/pseuds/Creatively_Written
Summary: Series of one-shots between Megatron, Soundwave, and Starscream.
Relationships: Megatron/Soundwave/Starscream (Transformers), Soundwave/Starscream
Kudos: 54





	1. Chapter 1

“That’s good Soundwave~” Megatron moaned as his third in command sucked on his spike. Soundwave moaned around Megatron’s spike as Starscream removed his servo’s from his valve. Carefully the seeker thrusted into the tape deck. 

“Even after all that stretching, he’s still tight.” The seeker began to do short shallow thrusts into Soundwave, as not to tear his valve lining.

“Starscream, stop,” The second and third in command whimpered as both were stopped from pleasure and Megatron took his spike out of Soundwave’s mouth, “Soundwave, you're getting sloppy. Concentrate or I will make you change places with Starscream.”

“That’s not fair! You hardly ever let me spike!” Starscream squirmed causing his spike to slip deeper into Soundwave.

“Are you in charge Starscream?” 

“No, sir.” 

“Good, I would hate to order you to take your spike out of Soundwave.” Megatron moved his spike back to Soundwave’s mouth, “now Soundwave, sink onto Starscream’s spike and take mine in slowly. Starscream, you're not allowed to move.” Soundwave slowly sunk onto Starscream’s spike and started to suck on the tip of Megatron’s spike.” 

“Megatron! Please!” Starscream struggled and moaned as Soundwave’s valve squeezed his spike.

Soundwave started to take more of Megatron’s spike, “Soundwave, ride Starscream.” The seeker whimpered in pleasure as the boombox road him, “Are you getting close seeker?”

“Master! Soundwave!” Starscream overloaded with a scream, thrusting into Soundwave’s ceiling node and causing the third in command to overload. 

“You both look so beautiful after your overloads~” Megatron Pulled his spike out of Soundwave’s mouth and overloaded over the two mechs on the floor. 

“Must you do that every time!” Starscream grumbled as he pulled out a cleaning cloth from his subspace and started to clean off Soundwave.

“Soundwave: does not enjoy being ejaculated over.”

“I’ll keep that in mind next time,” Megatron picked up his two sticky mates, “now why don’t I run you both a nice oil bath~”


	2. Soundstar fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> while megs is away, sounders and screamer will play.

“Do you like that soundwave?” The communication's officer moaned while Starscream slipped another servo into his valve. Soundwave wanted to run his servo’s over the seeker’s wings, but Starscream handcuffed him to the berth.

“Starscream: stop teasing!” Soundwave squirmed on the berth as lubricant flowed past the seeker's servos. 

“So impatient, but I think you’re stretched out enough.” Starscream removed his servo’s and started to stroke his spike until it was coated with Soundwave’s fluid. 

“Starscream: hurry up!” Starscream laughed as he slowly pushed his spike into Soundwave’s eager valve.

“Is this what you wanted?” Starscream pushed his spike all the way into Soundwave’s valve and rested his head on top of the TIC’s chest.

“Starscream: needs to move.”

“Alright, no need to be so bossy.” Starscream began slow shallow thrusts into Soundwave’s valve.

“Starscream: needs to go faster and harder,” Soundwave whined as the slow thrusts continued. 

“I like this pace.” Starscream’s thrusts seemed to get slower and softer. “It lets me look at your beautiful faceplates.” 

“Starscream: please!” 

“If you say so,” Starscream sighed and shifted his position to start pounding into Soundwave’s valve. After a few minutes, the Boombox overloaded, and Starscream took his spike out and laid it over Soundwave’s anterior node, “how was that?” 

“Starscream: a tease, but a good frag.” Starscream smiled and stroked his spike. 

“I’m glad you liked it,” Starscream sat up and overloaded all over the boombox’s chest.

“Starscream.”

“Don’t worry I’ll clean you up, and then you return the favor to my wings.” Soundwave hummed in contentment as Starscream began to undo the cuffs. 

“Query: are we telling Megatron about this?” 

“Absolutely, the old fool will think twice about leaving us alone when he goes on a spontaneous trip to Cybertron and that creepy one-optic freak.”


End file.
